Sam Puckett
Samantha 'Sam' Joy Puckett nasceu no dia 17 de Abril de 1994 dentro de um ônibus. É filha de Pam Puckett, sua mãe é solteira, não da muita atenção à Sam, criando revolta da mesma. Seu pai nunca foi apresentado na série, ela o citou em iParty With Victorious que o mesmo fugiu. Ela tem uma irmã gêmea, Melanie Puckett (que também é interpretada por Jennette) ''com quem enfrenta conflitos e que é exatamente oposta à Sam. No episódio 'iChristmas' é revelado que o que Sam mais odeia na vida são pessoas. Seu livro favorito é Ursinho Bug 3 - O Retorno do Ursinho, sua cor favorita é marrom, devido a cor de almôndegas. Sam ama comer e dormir absurdamente e não se importa de estudar. Ela odeia simpatia, tanto que levou anos para se acostumar com sua melhor amiga Carly, isso é revelado em' IWas a Pageant Girl. Relação com os Personagens: '''Freddie Benson thumb|left|164pxA relação de Sam e Freddie tem se desenvolvido muito ao longo do show. No início, eles eram inimigos, ficavam constantemente provocando e insultando uns aos outros e estavam sempre brigando. Sam ainda sofria de "sintomas de abstinência" quando ela não insultá-lo para a metade de uma semana. Mais tarde, ela pagou R $ 5 um insulto a insultá-lo oito vezes (40 $ total). Mais tarde, eles passaram a aceitar uns aos outros, embora tivessem mantido as suas provocações mútuas. Sobre a segunda temporada, o relacionamento desenvolvido para um "grande aliado" do Estado. Embora ela ainda brincava com freqüência com ele, Sam também sabia que ela poderia contar com Freddie quando precisasse de ajuda. Eles acabam compartilhando tanto de seus primeiros beijos no iKiss, para "acabar com isso". Na 4 ª temporada, Sam e Freddie ficaram muito mais perto como amigos e muitas vezes parecem sair sem Carly. E finalmente foi confirmado que Sam está apaixonada por Freddie quando ela o beija no final do iOMG. O app Mood Face alegou que ela estava apaixonada, mas ninguém havia percebido por quem até o beijo. Quando ele a beija ao vivo no webshow em iLost My Mind, confirma-se que ele retorna esses sentimentos e os dois começam a namorar. Em iLove You, Freddie diz a Sam que ele ama, e ela diz: "Eu também te amo". Porém, eles mutuamente decidem terminar à meia-noite, depois eles terminam se beijando. ' (Ver Seddie)' 'Carly Shay' left|thumb|172pxSe conheceram quando eram crianças, cerca de oito anos de idade, quando Sam queria roubar sanduíche de atum da Carly. Quando Carly reagiu, Sam ficou impressionada e disse: "Você é legal". Elas se tornaram os melhores amigas imediatas. A partir deste dia, Sam e Carly partiram para uma estreita amizade que alguns fãs pensa em como romântico até um certo ponto. Às vezes, Carly e Sam têm discussões extremamente ruins, como em iDon't Want to Fight e iSaw him first. Em iQuit iCarly, uma das suas brigas, levou a uma experiência de quase-morte para as duas. Independentemente da nossa opinião pessoal, é um fato que Sam e Carly podem confiar umas nas outras quando eles estão precisando seriamente de ajuda. Carly ocasionalmente age como uma figura materna e é a única pessoa que pode controlar a agressividade de Sam e às vezes criminal. Como evidenciado em iChristmas, Sam estaria em um centro de detenção juvenil se ela não tivesse Carly como um apoio moral. Em troca, Sam protege Carly, iMake Sam Girlier ela bate um valentona, Jocelyn, depois de vê-la empurrar a amiga. Apesar da agressividade de Sam, foi comprovado em vários episódios que ela nunca iria ser violenta com Carly, nem vice e versa, como havia momentos em que as duas poderiam facilmente ter sido violentas umas com as outras. (Ver Cam) 'Spencer Shay' left|thumb|120pxOs dois passam muito tempo juntos, e são muito confortáveis em torno um do outro. Eles parecem tão proximos como irmãos. Sam admitiu ter uma "queda" por ele em iGet Pranky e Spencer menciona isso novamente em iToe fat Cakes. (Ver Spam) 'Gibby Gibson' left|thumb|164pxEles são mostrados para ter pouca interação no show antes da quarta temporada. Em iMake Sam Girlier, Gibby afirma que uma vez perguntou a Sam se ela aceitaria ir para o Baile com ele e ela quebrou seus dois polegares. Em[[ iSpeed Date| iSpeed Date]], Sam foi forçada por Carly para pedir ao Gibby para ir ao baile com ela, mas acabou descobrindo que Gibby tinha uma namorada chamada Tasha. Ela afirmou que ela pensa que Gibby é um "perdedor" e ela não entende como ele pode estar com uma garota como Tasha. Sam disse que certa vez pensou ele era uma baleia por causa de seu hábito de sempre tirando sua camisa. (Ver Sibby) Namoros/Relações. Frankie Murkin: Mencionado em iHate Sam's Boyfriend. Ele quebrou a perna quando Sam o empurrou de uma árvore na quinta série.Jonah: 'Depois de ver o quanto Sam havia se interessado por Jonas, Carly convenceu que Freddie os juntassem. Quando acabou descobrindo que Jonas tentou beijar Carly, ela o abandonou dando um "super cuecão" ao no iCarly.com por mais de duas horas.'Eric Mosby: 'Mencionado em 'iSaved your life. '''Inicialmente não gostou quando Eric flertava com ela, quando ele assinou para oos bacon da Club World, Sam achava que estava apaixonada por Mosby, mas descobriu que só amou o bacon estrangeiro. E por fim, terminou com ele. '''Reuben: Embora eles nunca realmente tenham namorado, em' iWin a Date', Sam foi forçada a ir a um encontro triplo com Reuben para ajudar a Gibby impressionar a garota que ele gostava, Shannon. Mesmo Reuben parecia gosta dela e lhe comprimentava estranhamente, Sam não devolvia o afeto e não entendia nenhuma palavra que ele falava. Ela consegue afasta-lo, dizendo "E eu estou sentada aqui com um esquimó australiano com em todo o seu Bumblerry", que significa "Você é nojento". Shane: Em''' iSaw him first, Shane trouxe a tensão entre Sam e Carly. Sam saiu com ele quando Carly também estava saindo, mais tarde, depois de atitudes fracassadas de tenta beija-lo por 03 segundos e Shane cair no elevador, as duas prometeram nunca competir por um menino de novo. '''Carter Ford: Em''' iLook Alike, Sam admite pra Freddie que acha Ford um gatinho, no corredor da escola Ridgeway, depois de ter roubado a bola de basquete de seu armario. '''Pete: Em iMake Sam Girlier, depois de Sam se tornar mais feminina, ela e Pete começam a sair, como no barco de seu tio e em um passeio no parque. Supõe-se que eles se separaram algum tempo antes do proximo episodio. Spencer Shay: '''Sam admite ter uma quedinha por ele em[[ iGet Pranky| '''iGet Pranky]], e Spencer menciona novamente em iToe Fat Cakes. Freddie Benson: 'Sam e Freddie compartilharam o primeiro beijo em 'iKiss. Depois é revelado que Sam estáapaixonado por Freddie quando ela o beija em iOMG. Em iLost My Mind, Freddie inesperadamente a beija ao vivo no webshow, mostrando para ela e todo mundo que estava assistindo iCarly que ele volta seus sentimentos para ela. Eles finalmente começam a namorar depois disso. iLove You é o episódio em que Sam e Freddie dizem “Eu te Amo” uns aos outros pela primeira vez. Embora mutuamente decidiram terminar, eles adiam o término do namoro à meia-noite para que pudessem continuar por mais uma hora e meia dentro do elevador. Zayn Malik: Em iGo One Direction , Sam parece muito interessada no membro da banda One Direction, Zayn Malik, quando ela menciona que não está namorando ninguém e o beija na bochecha. E no final do episodio Sam o "arrasta" para o elevador. Fotos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Sam Puckett Categoria:Personagens Principais